To ensure that too large loads between working parts by towing, lifting etc. do not occur, there is normally placed intermediate joints between the loaded parts, these joints breaking or fragmenting above a certain load. Such breaking joints are usually of a throw-away type, and have the drawback that they can not be adjusted to different loads.
The purpose of the present invention is to produce such a breaking joint which simultaneously is adjusted to breaking at different loads.
The basis for the invention, and which includes a field of use for the freeing safety device according to the invention is the problem of exercising dogs by using a bicycle stand (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,269) where the weight and strength of the dogs being exercised, and the corresponding traits of the owner, varies very much. The variation of the maximum load before the dog is freed from the exercising stand represents in itself a problem since a liberating device with a function as described above for the previously known devices, would have to be produced in a variety of different sizes which would have to be sold and used separately. This represents a significant drawback and increased expenses when producing such stands.